Forbidden Heartthrob
by fangirl103
Summary: Alfred has always been told to hate the Braginskys who live next door. Over time, he did. Now, Alfred is going to start high school, and Ivan bumps right into his life again. What is Alfred supposed to do when he starts do develop feelings for the Russian?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I want to first state, I've had this in the works for a while. This is loosely based off of Romeo and Juliet. Please Send me your thoughts on it I can't guarantee when I'll update next, but I plan on it. Thank you!**

Alfred sat in his room alone that very first night. It wasn't the night that was the start to a new life in town, or in a new house, hell his family had lived in this house for at least a century. No, tonight was the last night of his childhood. Alfred was starting high school. He figured that since he was 14, and becoming a freshman in the morning, his childhood had ended. Good bye, trick or treating. Good bye, birthday parties. Good bye Christmas from Santa.

"Okay, no," Alfred whispered to himself. "Just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean Santa is gonna stop bringing me things for Christmas. That's bullshit if he's gonna stop."

From across the room, a pillow was thrown at him. He gasped and bolted up in bed when he was hit, grabbing the pillow. He'd forgotten he shared a room with his brother, Matthew.

"Please just go to sleep, Al... I'm tired," Matthew spoke up, sleepily. "and you've been talking to yourself for hours now."

How could Alfred forget Matthew was in the room? He'd been sharing a room with him since... They were in their mothers womb! Alfred sighed before answering.

"Sorry, Mattie," he mumbled, knowing he'd be dead if he woke their mother or father up at this time of night. "Get some sleep, little bro. I won't keep you up."

In response, he got a sleepy "I'm older." Alfred didn't care, people thought he was the eldest and he was fine with that. He rolled onto his side and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Alfred's mother, Francine, came in to wake them.

"Good morning, Alfred," she whispered as she gently shook him. "Time to wake."

Francine had came here to study abroad from France. His father, Arthur, had been here for his whole life, except for the ten years he spent with his grandparents in England while his father fought, and won, to prove his innocence in an intense child abuse case of some kind. Alfred thought it was of injecting things that forced his dad to see "Friends" sometimes, he had heard his father muttering to his mother about "Those damn Russians" after his episodes, so he sometimes guessed that wasn't the case.

Alfred groaned and rolled over. "Moooom... Do I have to get up?" Francine let out a soft, feminine chuckle.

"Yes," she whispered, setting a bundle on his bed. "Your father is downstairs with breakfast, so don't make him wait."

Alfred moved his head so he can see the bundle. Just a set of clothes for the day. He then looked to the other bed, knowing that if he was woken, Matthew would be, too. Matthew had seemed to have fallen back asleep in the time that it took to walk to Alfred's side of the room and wake him. He was always like that, Alfred loved to wake up early. He'd eat, stretch, run a mile. Had to be in shape for the football team. Alfred went to tryouts two weeks before school started and got quarterback on the Varsity team.

Alfred grabbed the bundle of clothes and sat up, rubbing his eyes before walking to the bathroom to wake up, leaving Matthew to be smothered by their mom. Alfred shut the bathroom door behind him, got dressed, and fancied himself up for school. His mom knew much better than his dad, picking out a casual t-shirt and blue jeans, where his father would have probably put him in a suit and tie.

Alfred came out of the bathroom a few moments later, smelling of his favorite cologne, dressed, and hair combed down... Except the cowlick he had that wouldn't ever go down. He walked downstairs to where he found both of his parents, and brother sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Alfred walked to the pantry and looked in, leaning against the old brick fireplace while examining what was inside. His father had brands and brands of the flavorless cereal that he claimed was healthier, but Alfred knew... In the back...

He reached back and grabbed a whole box of Krave cereal. He grinned widely and made himself a big bowl.

"Francine, I can't believe you bought that sugar-filled, disgusting cereal, again!" Arthur complained, setting the morning paper on the table. Francine giggled and kissed the Englishman's cheek as she refilled his cup with coffee.

"It is fine to let me spoil the children, sometimes, _dear_ ," she replied. "As long as they remember their manners."

Arthur sighed and sipped his coffee, grumbling a "yes, love" as he tried to ignore Alfred's large bowl of cereal.

Alfred sat at the table after he poured the milk and grabbed a spoon and began eating. He had a large appetite compared to the rest of his family. Matthew was nibbling on toast with jam, his father just had coffee, and his mother seemed to be making herself a homemade croissant. He finished the bowl in a matter of minutes and hurried to get his shoes on. The bus honked the horn outside.

"Hurry!" His father yelled. "I'm not driving you to school!"

Matthew was already out the door and Francine was chasing Alfred out.

"Have a good day, _little ones_! I'll see you after school!" She called out while waving.

Alfred ran to get on the bus and smiled when he got on.

"Yes, I made it!" He exclaimed before a bigger body behind him pushed him down.

"Then do not be in the way," the voice said. It had a certain Russian accent to it... Alfred turn around to see his neighbor, Ivan, standing behind him. They both had been told by either family that the other was to be avoided.

"If you have to, Alfred, break his bloody nose," he remembered Arthur telling him once. He had tried to play and be friends with the Russian once, but it ended with Alfred getting a broken arm. He didn't know what started the family rivalry, but seeing him boiled his blood now.

"Or maybe you could just not be a dick," he muttered as he stood. He walked to an empty seat and sat down, putting his backpack next to him. He watched as Ivan walked through the isle, the other kids cringed and shrank away from him, but he eventually found a seat next to Matthew. Matthew looked to Alfred for help and Alfred turned away, looking to the front as the bus drove them to school.

* * *

Alfred walked into his fourth hour gym class and looked around. He saw some kids from one or two of his other classes but no one he really knew. Someone pushed him from out of the doorway and that familiar Russian accent stroke again.

"You like to be in the way, don't you, comrade?" Ivan grinned as he walked past. Alfred glared at him, he was the last thing he needed.

"Bitch, I am the way," he grumbled as he followed the Russian to the locker room.

Alfred found his locker, he was lucky that their assigned lockers weren't next to each other. Alfred got changed and walked to the gym floor.

The first day, the teacher said they were going to play dodge ball. The teacher divided the class into two teams of seven. Alfred declared himself captain and glared at the Russian across the room as the game began.

Dodgeball's flew everywhere and the weak, confused, kids were all plucked off first. It came down to Alfred, an Asian looking boy named Kiku, a German named Ludwig, and his brother, Gilbert, on his team. Ivan had only himself and a really angry Italian who just moved to the states this year. Alfred couldn't catch his name because of how much he was cursing, but he kept glaring at one of the Germans and screaming out about something.

Ivan picked up one of the Dodgeball's and glared at the American. The look in his eye didn't look really good... The Russian grew a playful smile on his face as he threw the ball across the room. Alfred stood in shock as he watched the ball pummel toward him. It was like the ball had been launched out of a cannon. It hit Alfred with such a force that he ended up falling on his butt with a yell and rolling onto his side. He had his mouth open, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Ivan grinned and looked at the coach.

"I think we win," he told the teacher. The teacher had his mouth open in shock at what happened.

"Don't just stand there, help the poor kid!" Gilbert yelled. Alfred was now hanging onto his side, crying from the intense pain from the force of the ball. The teacher nodded and ran over. He took two fingers and felt the ribs along the area Alfred was hit in before looking to Kiku.

"Go get the school nurse, I think a rib was cracked."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, here is chapter 2. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make this, but I know what I want to do and what I want to go down. By the way, Francine speaks some amazing fucking truth in this chapter and... yes, I did slip in one of my OTP's so... Yea. Again, everything italicized is in the characters native language rather than in English when it's in the quotations ("").**

Alfred sat in the office waiting as the principle interrogated the others in his gym class about what happened. Ivan was going to get suspended, that he was sure of. Alfred sighed and leaned his head against the window, he flinched as he breathed and grasped his side.

"Jeez, he's got an arm..." He mumbled to himself. He looked around the office. It was empty except for himself and the secretaries. A moment later, the door opened and Ivan was lead out of the principals office by the big guy himself.

"Sorry, Ivan, about the expulsion~" Alfred grinned. The principal, Mr. Edelstein, gave him a stern look.

"I don't plan on expelling him, Alfred," he stated. "It was a mere accident." He looked to Ivan, who was smiling. "How about I talk to the baseball coach and ask him to make you the teams special pitcher for this season? The rest you can decide on in the future, but... Just to try? We will make it to states this year if we have you!"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "I'd love to," he replied. He glanced at Alfred and smirked.

"Don't worry," he spoke with a condescending tone. "Maybe you'll have a chance with the team next year when your ribs heal."

Alfred glared at the Russian, he would've made a rather rude gesture if he didn't hear his father walk in, arguing with Ivan's father.

"If you had taught your son to control his strength, none of this would've happened!" Arthur shouted, it was hard not to hear him.

"Your son make him!" Ivan's father argued back. He spoke little English.

"My son did no such-" Arthur was cut off as his voice began to rise, and his face began to redden.

"Mister Braginsky!" Mr. Edelstein spoke up. "I'd like to see you in my office, please. Mister Kirkland, you can take your son home."

Arthur glared at the Russian as he went to sign Alfred out. Alfred stood and walked over, holding his side.

"Dad," Alfred whispered. "My ribs hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Arthur whispered back before walking his son to the car. Alfred walked, holding his side, and carefully got into the car. Arthur tossed Alfred's backpack in the backseat.

"Daaaaad," Alfred whined. "It hurrrrts."

Arthur sighed. "If you don't stop complaining, I'm going to just rip the rib out."

"That might actually help," Alfred mumbled.

Arthur drove him home and got out, helping Alfred into the house. Francine ran to the car, checking her son to make sure he was okay before grabbing his backpack from the back seat. Alfred knew she favored Matthew because of his interest of the French culture, but when her babies were hurt, she was always there to care for them.

" _Holy shit_ ," she mumbled. "Alfred, how can you carry this around with you? It's only the first day and it's so heavy!"

Alfred sits at the kitchen table and laughs a little.

"I'm strong, mom. I can carry it." Alfred smiled. "And I can't exactly stop at my locker between classes to drop stuff off. Not enough time. My locker is on the second floor of the school and my first hour is on the third floor. Half of that is for my football practice. Which," Alfred turned to his father, "I can't be out for too long, dad. If I slip below a 2.3 Grade Point Average, I'll be forced to take study hall which means I won't be to practice on time, which means extra running laps, which means that I won't be able to play for the team which means you'll be paying for all this equipment this year for nothing."

Francine carried the bag in and sighs.

"The learning expectations these days are unrealistic," she muttered.

* * *

Months went by and Alfred went back to school. His rib began to heal and he dealt with Ivan at school. He tried to be team Captain when Ivan was as often as he could. He wanted- no, he needed to prove to Ivan that he wasn't going to be pushed around and that he was better than the Russian. He became friends with Gilbert, who had lunch with him right after gym, and a kid from the foreign exchange program, Mathias. The three of them sat together at lunch everyday.

One day, as Alfred left the school, he noticed someone with Matthew.

"I don't think you look like him, really," Gilbert told Matthew. He had his arm wrapped around Matthews waist.

"Everyone mistakes me for him..." Matthew admitted, looking down.

Gilbert smiled. "I didn't," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss the boy. Alfred watched as he saw his brothers face turn red and kiss back.

Alfred made his way over and clears his throat.

"Gilbert.." He butted in. "Um, what do you think you're doing to my brother?" Matt's ears turned red as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Walking my boyfriend to the bus," Gilbert said, keeping a straight face. Alfred looked shocked.

"Dude! That's my brother!" Alfred exclaimed. "You can't date my brother!"

Matthew held his books to his chest and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, Al..." Matthew apologized.

"I wouldn't be pissed if you dated Luddy," Gilbert said before turning to Matthew and kissing him goodbye. Alfred waited until Matthew was on the bus before talking with his friend.

"That's different," Alfred explained. "That man... Startles me, and he has a girlfriend."

"Yea, yea, whatever," Gilbert sighed. "Hey, I gotta get going. Tell your brother I'll see him tomorrow and maybe even in his dreams~" Gilbert teased, wiggling his eyebrows before walking way.

Alfred huffed and got on the bus.

He sat down in a seat and held his backpack in his lap. He didn't notice who was sitting next to him.

"So, your brother likes guys?" The person asked. Alfred looked up to see Ivan. He hadn't spoken to him since the first day of school.

"Apparently," Alfred sighed.

"What about you?" Ivan quizzed. "Do you like boys as well?"

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I should ask you. You do suck dick on the weekend, right?"

Ivan glared at him but stayed quiet the whole ride home. Alfred put his earbuds in and listened to music the whole ride home.

 _Put on your war paint_

Alfred loved Fall Out Boy, but this song helped when he had to deal with Ivan.

 _You are a brick tied to me dragging me down_...

Alfred pushed past Ivan when the bus dropped them off at their stop. He walked out into the road to walk home. He didn't hear the car driving behind him because of the music.

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack_...

"Al, look out!" Matthew called out to his brother. Alfred continued walking. The driver wasn't paying attention to the road.

 _One maniac at a time, we will take it back..._

Alfred kept walking. The driver was getting closer..

 _You know time crawls on while you're waiting for the song to start_...

The driver was almost to Alfred now. Alfred didn't hear the screams from anyone or the cries of his brother as he walked on.

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

As Alfred's favorite lyrics hit, he was surprised, Ivan ran out and pulled Alfred to the curb of the road, leaving his backpack to be ran over. Alfred looked to Ivan in shock. He ripped an earbud out, missing the next few lines.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Alfred screamed at him.

"I just saved your damn life for all we know," Ivan snarled. "Stop being an asshole to me and my family."

"I wouldn't have to be if you just left me the hell alone! I don't need your help!" Alfred kicked the grass at him. "If I get hit by a damn car, fine! Don't fucking touch me!"

Ivan leaned in close to Alfred, grabbing the collar of his shirt as he growled in his face.

"I may be an asshole, but I'm not going to let you fucking die," Ivan told him, speaking low enough so only the two of them heard.

Alfred felt his face grow hot and his heart thump. He guessed it was of embarrassment of being so close to his enemy, or... Maybe it was something else... Alfred didn't want to think about it long. He noticed how Ivan had been staring at him in gym class recently. He figured it was to find his weaknesses to use against him, which wasn't entirely wrong. Whatever the reason was for that his face grew warm like that, he didn't dwell on the possibilities too long. He pulled himself away from Ivan, grabbed his backpack from the middle of the road, and walked home.

 _The war is won, before it's begun_...

* * *

 **So, that's chapter 2! I changed some stuff last minute, but I like this ending rather than the one I had originally planned. Lyrics are from the song "The Pheonix" by Fall Out Boy. So, thanks for reading, and maybe give a review? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in a long time... Life's been a bitch, but here's an update! Finally!**

* * *

Alfred busted through his front door.

"Mom! Dad!" Alfred called out. "I have something I need to tell you! And no, it can't wait till dinner!"

Arthur came from the other room, curious as to what the yelling was about and Francine followed him.

"What seems to be the problem, Alfred?" Francine asked. At that moment, Matthew ran in.

"Al, don't!" He grabbed his brothers arm. "That's not for you to tell them about!"

"Tell us about what?" Arthur asked, raising a bushy eyebrow and crossing his arms. Francine nodded.

"What's wrong, Mathieu?" She asked, concern crossed her face and leaked into her voice. Matt shot a glare at his brother.

"Mom... Dad..." He hesitated. "I-I'm... I'm gay... A-at least I think that's what I am..." The young boy looked down. "I-I have a boyfriend and he's really sweet and-" Alfred cut him off.

"And, he's my best friend!" He shouted. "He's dating my best friend!"

"Alfred, calm yourself," Arthur commanded. "Honestly, being gay isn't the worst thing in the world. I honestly wouldn't care if you came home dressed up like a girl. You should be happy with who you are."

Matthew smiled a little at his father's words. Alfred butt interrupted again.

"That's not what I'm saying," Alfred tried to explain. "I don't care if he's gay either, dad, but... He's dating my best friend! What happened to bros before hoes?!" Matthew sighed.

"I'm not a hoe, Al," he informed his brother. "And, he asked me. Not the other way around."

That was part of what upset Alfred. Wasn't there some sort of three month rule for these situations? Like, the guy had to wait three months before making his move on his friends sibling? And Gilbert should've at least asked. Or said something. But, there was something else that bothered him. Alfred saw how Gilbert was to other people. He knew that he could be a bit of a player, too... He just didn't want Mattie to get hurt. He didn't know how serious Gilbert was taking this, especially with that comment earlier...

"Honestly, Alfred," Francine spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm proud that Matthew told us he's gay!" She smiled softly to the small boy. "How about you and Alfred go out for a while, and your father and I will have a surprise for you when you get home."

* * *

Alfred sighed as he walked, they were out in a mall not too far away from their house. Arthur gave them money, plus the money from their summer jobs, and Francine gave some... Just in case. They were set to go. Alfred wanted to go into sporting stores, but he let Matthew pick the first two and he was taking forever! The first store they went to was Hot Topic. When they walked in, Alfred was a little... weirded out.

"Uh... Mattie?" Alfred asked, nervously as he looked around. "Why are we here?" Matthew just hummed to the dark music that was playing as he looked through the over priced clothing.

"Gil took me here, once," he explained. "I thought it was scary, too, but they have nice band merch. And some cool things from Supernatural." Alfred nodded as he looked around.

"I wonder if they have anything from Cage the Elephant," he thought out-loud. Matt glanced over to him.

"They don't," he answered. "Gil asked the same thing, and he almost was banned when they said that they didn't." Alfred sighed, he didn't want to hear about what his brother was doing with his friend anyways.

"Alright," he nodded and continued to look through the merchandise. He was actually adjusting himself to his surroundings when he heard familiar voices.

"Birdie!" Gilbert called out, smiling as he approached his boyfriend.

"Birdie?" Mathias asked, following. "Why birdie?" Gilbert grinned.

"He's small, cute, and soft like a little birdie," Gilbert explained. "It fits."

"Hey!" Alfred smiled, walking over. "What are you guys doing here?" Mathias smiled at seeing his friend.

"I could ask you the same," Gilbert replied with a smirk. He had an arm around Matthew that Alfred tried to ignore.

"We're just on a guys day out," Mathias told him. "We tried to ask you with us, but you didn't answer."

"Huh?" Alfred pulled his phone out and checked it. Sure enough there were plenty of messages from both of them. "I guess I didn't hear my phone buzz."

"It's 'hear your phone ring', Al," Matt corrected him. "You can't hear your phone buzz... Unless it's a Nokia or something." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dad," he mumbled, a bit condescendingly. He looked to his friends. "Anyways, look how sweet I am in this." He said, holding up a random tshirt just to hold his friends attention.

"I dunno..." Gilbert said, turning to Matthew. "I see a perfectly good item I wanna take home with me right here~" Alfred sighed.

"Hands off, Gil. That's my brother," Alfred warned.

"And my boyfriend," Gilbert countered. Alfred glared and stepped closer.

"I'm the one who grew up with him, I know more about him than you ever will. Back off, Bucko," he growled. He looked to the side when he felt a hand on his chest, pushing him away from the German.

"He's right, Gil," Matthew spoke up as he pushed the two apart. "We shouldn't be touchy-feely. Not in public, at least."

"Okay," Gilbert sighed. "I'm still gonna hold your hand."

"Alright!" Alfred smiled, ignoring Gilbert. "Lets go!" He pointed to the direction he was about to walk in and followed his finger.

* * *

As they sat in the cafe for lunch, Alfred went through the texts on his phone so the notification can go away. He read each of them, to make sure nothing important was in them, when he came across something.

 **Answer your phone**! -Gil

 **What are you doing?** -Mathais

 **You're forcing me to do something you don't want** -Gil

 **You owe me** \- 555-6104

 **Oh, Alfred~ Fuck me~~** -Gil

Alfred shook his head at Gilbert's texts, grateful that his parents couldn't get a copy of the messages. But that one new number was... Weird. And the message didn't make it any better. Alfred texted back.

"Who is this?" He sent. Whoever it was was apparently waiting for a reply, because one came back almost immediately.

 _Buzz_

" **It's someone from school**." Was the reply.

 **"How the hell did you get my number, jackass?! And who the hell are you?!"** He sent.

 _Buzz_

" **You give your number out to too many people."** _Buzz_ **"Also, Mathias is a bad person to trust. He trusts everyone** "

Alfred sighed. He told himself he needed new friends, although he never meant it. He loved his friends he had now.

" **What do you want?** " he sent

 _Buzz_

" **I was invited to my cousins wedding. Just me. And I have to bring a "date". You owe me for saving you. So, you will come with me.** "

"What the actual fuck," Alfred whispered aloud. He was louder than he meant to be, and his friends heard him. They looked over.

"Something wrong, Al?" Matthew asked. He was sipping a smoothie and was curled up under Gilbert's arm, which was oh-so casually wrapped around his shoulder with one hand slipping just into his shirt against Matthews bare chest. Alfred shook his head.

"Nah," he sat up and took a drink of his Coca-Cola. "I'll tell you later"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, it's something you can't tell even your two best friends?" Gil asked. "How bad is it?"

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"You'll find out later," he answered. "I don't even know everything that's going on." When he looked to his phone, he found another message.

" **It's tomorrow, black tie. I'll see you a block away from our houses** "

* * *

 **So, there we go! Alfred is going to a wedding with someone, I wonder who(le gasp), and Matthew came out of the closet! As someone who is part of the LGBT+ community, I can definitely tell you, coming out to your parents is one of the hardest things you can do. I'll try to update more often and I already have the wedding chapter under way!**


End file.
